


Beggin' For Thread

by knightswatch



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Crossdressing, M/M, Maid dress, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin didn't exactly expect to feel this anxious once he got the outfit on. It wasn't as if no one had seen him in it; the swimming team's maid cafe was unfairly popular every year and according to Seijuurou part of the tradition was to take a photo of all of them in the outfits (easy for him, he got to wear one of the suits). But, it wasn't something that Sousuke had any chance to see, and Rin was planning on leaving it that way really until he happened across the silky pile of black fabric still hanging in the closet with all its trimmings dangling neatly off the hanger. He had wrinkled the fabric in hand with a furrow to his brow, looking over his shoulder and grinning at the bright red flush of Rin's face and suggesting that he should put it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beggin' For Thread

**Author's Note:**

> How did this happen? I don't even go here.

Rin didn't exactly expect to feel this anxious once he got the outfit on. It wasn't as if no one had seen him in it; the swimming team's maid cafe was unfairly popular every year and according to Seijuurou part of the tradition was to take a photo of all of them in the outfits (easy for him, he got to wear one of the suits). But, it wasn't something that Sousuke had any chance to see, and Rin was planning on leaving it that way really until he happened across the silky pile of black fabric still hanging in the closet with all its trimmings dangling neatly off the hanger. He had wrinkled the fabric in hand with a furrow to his brow, looking over his shoulder and grinning at the bright red flush of Rin's face and suggesting that he should put it on.

At the time, Rin had point-blank refused. It looked ridiculous and embarrassing and there was no way he wanted to put it on so Sousuke could snap pictures on his cellphone and laugh about it. Except, traitorously his mind had refused to let go of the idea-- it almost felt like a challenge, and he couldn't make himself back down. It stretched tighter over his chest and arms than it had the year before, and the white thigh-highs took some truly impressive bending to fix to the garter by himself, black straps stretching over his thighs. He sucked in a slow breath, adjusting the ruffled headband and scowling at the mirror. It felt at least less ridiculous knowing he wouldn't have to leave the room and if Sousuke just laughed at him he could change again and only suffer a minor wound to his pride.

He denied to himself that his hand was trembling when he twisted the handle, pushing through the door without giving himself any more time to dwell on exactly how stupid this was. Sousuke had been out on a run when he ducked into the bathroom and now he was leaning over the desk with his jacket draped over the back of the chair. He didn't look up when the door opened, staring at whatever book he had spread out in front of him until the first click of Rin's shoe sounded in the quiet room. He sat up slowly, twisting in the chair to look behind him and blinking furiously, mouth hanging slightly open.

The first thirty seconds of silent staring were gratifying-- at least he didn't immediately start laughing, but when he continued gaping Rin crossed his arms over his chest, giving one impatient tap of bright red mary janes against the hardwood. "Are you just gonna stare at me the rest of the day?"

"That was the idea," he recovered slowly, raising an eyebrow and grinning slowly, letting it hang crooked on his face. "Why, did you have something else in mind with that?"

"No," Rin said, far too quickly to sound legitimate. There was no way he was admitting to doing anything other than showing the stupid outfit off, even when Sousuke pushed the chair back and stood with an even wider grin, the swell of his pupils making his eyes dark. 

"You're a bad liar Rin," he laughed, crowding into Rin's space and sliding a hand over the smooth fabric on his side when Rin tilted his chin upwards and refused to back up in response. He already looked way too smug, and if he wasn't already leaning his body just slightly into the warm press of a hand on his side Rin would just spin around on his heel and take the damn thing off himself. But he didn't-- instead he tried to keep himself from shuddering as Sousuke's breath blew hot down the side of his neck, bending so his lips brushed just barely on Rin's neck when he spoke. "If you don't tell me I can't give you what you want."

"Figure it out," Rin was struggling to keep his voice flat, disinterested. He failed; it came out closer to a growl and Sousuke laughed, husky and low and making Rin's stomach somersault over itself. Sousuke leaned his head back to smile, dripping with feigned innocence and making Rin want to do something to wipe the look right off his face, but the moment he took to deliberate an action lost him the chance entirely. Sousuke leaned forward the last few inches, pushing their lips together with a desperation that made Rin's blood surge hard with hunger. He opened his mouth to the slow press of Sousuke's tongue against his lips, shifting and wrapping his arms around his neck, chasing forward when Sousuke started to draw back and digging his teeth into Sousuke's lower lip hard enough that they wouldn't go unnoticed. He felt the ruffled layers of fabric shift as a hand slid under the skirt, drawing over the back of his thigh before snapping one of the garter straps. 

The sharp tingle made Rin draw back slightly, glad that Sousuke looked decidedly less composed with one hand literally shoved up Rin's skirt, fingers teasing over the small strip of bare skin between the garter straps and thigh highs. The interest made Rin feel more confident, dragging kisses down the side of Sousuke's neck and mingling them with his teeth. There was a catch in Sousuke's breath, one hand wandering up further from the exposed skin, tracing the straps until the tips of his fingers met with silk. Rin could feel the heat creeping up his ears but decided to ignore it, pausing and frowning against the side of his neck. "Do not say anything."

"Those," Sousuke's smirk carried in his voice clearly, fingers sliding under the elastic leg of the panties. "Definitely did not come with the costume."

He was, in fact, correct-- not that Rin was going to admit that for anything. Instead he bit sharply into the junction of his neck and shoulder, digging his teeth in until Sousuke grunted, his other hand lifting from Rin's side to dig into the back of his hair, gripping but not actually pulling at it. Rin drew his tongue over the spot when he unlatched his teeth, smirking at the thunderous beat of silence that followed. "I told you not to say anything."

There was the unmistakable rumble of a growl from the center of Sousuke's chest, his hand pulling out from under the skirt suddenly. There was enough time for Rin to blink twice before he was slung unceremoniously over one of Sousuke's broad shoulders and deposited carefully on the lower bunk. Sousuke grinned, leaning out of reach when Rin leaned to kiss him, standing between his carelessly spread legs and stroking the silky fabric of the thigh highs with a shake of his head. "I told you-- you're not getting anything that you don't ask for."

Rin groaned, flopping back against the bed in frustration and closing his eyes as Sousuke's touch drifted higher on his legs, over the outside of his thighs, pulling back before he reached the lace trimmed tops of the socks, falling back down his thighs and rubbing the curve of his knees instead. The drop had made the skirt fall more on his stomach than his lower half, revealing the way the black panties were failing miserably at restraining the weeping hardness of his cock. 

Rin didn't want to acknowledge the way Sousuke was grinning at him and instead he turned his head to the side, curling his ankle and digging his foot into Sousuke's side in an effort to drag him closer. He didn't budge and Rin responded with a harrassed sound from the back of his throat, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and mumbling half into the bed; "T-touch me, damnit."

There was a breath of laughter above him before Sousuke did shift closer, hands dragging again over his legs but with more purpose, fingers digging into his skin and holding his legs firmly apart, snapping one of the garter straps against his leg. Rin lifted his head away from the bed with a little hiss, opening his mouth to snap something in response but clamping his teeth into his lower lip instead when Sousuke's mouth attached to his thigh, teeth digging sharp into the muscle and sucking a bruise into the skin. Rin failed to swallow his groan entirely, fingers digging into the back of Sousuke's hair when his mouth unsealed with a pop. His face was entirely hidden by the fluff of Rin's skirt now and the next sink of teeth into his leg was a surprised, the draw of Sousuke's skin pulling sounds out of Rin's mouth without permission, each mark making his voice drop lower and darker, groans rasping from the back of his throat.

His legs were trembling when Sousuke's tongue dragged over the last of them, pressing into the darkening bruise and imprinting the shape of his smile into Rin's leg as his hands slid from holding his thighs apart to squeezing his ass through the satin fabric of the panties, tongue tracing along the edge of the lace with a little hum before he sat up slowly, kneeling on the bed and pulling Rin's ass into his lap, legs laying on either side of his hips, looking down at Rin's flushed face with a smirk that edged towards wicked. "Happy now?"

Rin frowned up at him, pushing himself against the obvious bulge of Sousuke's erection with one eyebrow creeping upwards. One of Sousuke's hand snapped around his hip to stop him and reluctantly Rin shook his head. He was glad that it counted as asking, because Sousuke's palm slid over the shaft of his cock through the panties, rubbing the silky fabric into his flesh and grinning when Rin's head tilted back against the bed with a strangled sound falling from his lips. He seemed entirely content to tease Rin's length only where it was covered by underwear, stroking the underside with his thumb and watching his face contort when the sensation remained not enough. He continued leaving his head tipped back, squeezing his knees against Sousuke's thighs with a whine shuddering out of his mouth. "Come on."

"Gotta ask," he laughed, sliding his hand back to pressing each bruise left on Rin's thighs, outlined by the dark garter straps, shaking his head. "You're lucky I'm not making you say please."

"Fuck you," he ground out, creaking his eyes open and squeezing his legs again when he sounded needy rather than annoyed like he was aiming for. He couldn't take any more of the slow, methodical unraveling of his mind and he grit his teeth together in frustration when Sousuke laughed again.

"I don't think that's what you want," he shook his head, wiggling the panties down Rin's hips as far as the garters allowed, wrapping his hand around the fully exposed length of Rin's cock, giving several slow pumps before releasing it again. This time he ignored Rin's frustrated sound, digging with one hand under the pillow and dropping a tube of lube on his stomach with a grin. He watched Rin's face flush further, red creeping down his neck. "Ask."

Rin growled in frustration, turning his face to the side again and finding he was still unable to avoid Sousuke's smug gaze even staring at the wall. Sousuke shrugged his shoulders when Rin didn't answer, wrapping his hand loosely around his cock again and stroking; purposely avoiding enough pressure or rhythm to do anything other than frustrate him further, moving counter to the upward twitches of his hips-- searching for more friction with every agonizing pump until a frustrated noise ripped out of his throat, eyes squeezed shut when his voice came out with a desperate tremble. "Fuck-- at least finger me or something... I can't--"

Sousuke grinned, picking up the tube again and this time flicking it open, squeezing the cool gel out onto his fingers and shifting Rin's legs to press against his entrance, massaging the ring of muscle with the cool fluid, watching his mouth droop open around a gasp, eyes gone glassy. Sousuke's finger slipped in slowly, pushing into silky heat and letting him feel the flutter of Rin's pulse at the slight stretch. He returned to stroking Rin with more pressure, letting him push upward into each pump, dragging his head over the leaking slit and spreading precum over his cock as it spilled out. He gave several slow thrusts of his finger, feeling the muscle of his rim relax before adding a second finger. The stretch and burn made Rin groan slowly, mouth failing to close all the way as Sousuke's fingers sank in before gradually scissoring apart.

His nails raked across the sheets before digging in sharply, rolling his hips between Sousuke's fingers like the couldn't decide which direction to try and fuck himself. Sousuke slid his fingers all the way in again, curling them both upward and watching the white hot spark of pleasure cross Rin's face, his voice cracking in half when he whined. He could see the growing tremble of his thighs, pressing into his prostate again and again, watching his seams unravel as he pushed back against each separate press.

"S-Sou!" His voice trembled, eyes shooting wide when rather than stroking Sousuke's hand gripped the base of his cock tightly instead, holding it. He opened his mouth, likely with a complaint, but instead whined when Sousuke's fingers picked up fucking into him again instead, a third one sliding in with only a high mewl as resistance. He gave several sharp pushes all the way inside before Rin nearly sobbed, pausing for a moment and rolling his thumb along the slick underside of his cock. Rin's eyes cracked open again, tears gathered in the corner, expression scrubbed raw. "Fuck me-- I need to, c-c'mon--"

He gasped at the sharp withdrawl of Sousuke's fingers, falling back against the bed with his chest heaving so hard it looked nearly painful. Sousuke shifted back, fumbling at the simple action of thumbing his pants open, caught instead staring at the disheveled image of Rin; headband slipped to the side, skirt ruffled around his stomach, panties caught around his marked thighs, one of the thigh-highs had slipped free from the clips and was creeping its way down his leg.

Sousuke groaned, slowly slicking lube over himself before pressing against the raw stretch of Rin's entrance, sliding in with even pressure. He pitched himself all the way forward, smiling when Rin leaned up to meet him, sealing their lips together with bruising eagerness, arching into the way Sousuke pushed steadily deeper inside him.

He pushed whimpers into Sousuke's mouth, chasing after them with uneven strokes of his tongue as trembles started wracking through his spine; rolling in constant waves through his body and betraying the cloying desperation he couldn't let go of any other way. His fingers lifted from hooking into the bed to slide through Sousuke's hair instead, the fabric of the dress rustling around his hips when Sousuke seated himself all the way inside, stopping to rest his forehead against Rin's and breathe slowly in and out, leaving time for him to adjust to the fullness threatening to make him explode outward in every direction.

Rin shoved at his shoulders after a quiet moment, frustration tearing out of his throat when Sousuke didn't respond right away, pressing feathered kisses against his neck until Rin gave his hair a sharp tug and growled out; “Move already.”

He almost laughed but decided against it, leaning his weight on his elbows and dragging his lips along the lace trimmed angles of Rin's collarbone, pulling back before snapping his hips forward and making Rin's breath hiccup in surprise, his body contorting in a confused effort to escape and pull Sousuke closer against him. Grinning he repeated the motion, grunting at the tug to his hair and squeezing the skirt in his hands, hauling it up further and grabbing Rin's hips, settling them further into place and finding a steady rhythm of thrusts that made him bite down on mewling sounds that turned his face red every time.

He shifted the angle of Rin's hips until a thrust made him gasp sharply, lunging forward and latching his sharp teeth into the side of Rin's neck, his back arching up so hard it was liable to snap. Sousuke focused every thrust on hitting the same spot, watching Rin's jaw go slack around noises he couldn't hold back anymore and tears gather in the corner of his eyes. He dropped a hand from gripping Sousuke, trying to paw for his leaking erection and whining sharply when his hand was easily batted away. He struggled to make his eyes focus on Sousuke's face, losing it to another thrust as soon as he really started trying to glare, catching the shake of his head.

“Ah, ah not until I say so,” it came out in a purr, and the sob that cracked out of Rin's mouth on his inhale when Sousuke's hand returned to gripping the base of his cock was pleasing in a way that was nearly primal. He could see the pleasure growing almost unbearable on Rin's face, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes and carving uneven tracks down his cheeks, making his dark eyes shine, his legs curling and dragging against Sousuke's waist in an effort to encourage him to sink deeper with every thrust.

For once Rin didn't complain at being denied, instead he struggled with his precarious balance right on the edge of an orgasm threatening to shatter his mind into pieces, rolling back into each thrust and prolonging the drag of sensation when Sousuke pulled out. He hovered mercilessly on the edge, victim to his partner's controlled assault, face sticking to sweat and tears on his face, ruffled headband knocked free of his hair and skirt crumpled around his hips.

The first slow pump of Sousuke's hand along his cock shocked all the air out of his system in a shout, and it took only two after that before he was spilling cum onto his stomach and the underside of the skirt, staining the lace. Sousuke's pace didn't change, driving relentlessly into him and making Rin's body buzz electric with stimulation. Before he tipped over into painful hypersensitivity Sousuke sunk all the way inside him, grip snapping bruising on his hip as he felt the warmth of cum emptying inside him. Sousuke groaned, rolling shallow thrusts to bring himself through his orgasm, releasing Rin's cock and pitching to the side when he fell, wiping his hand on the side of the skirt before drawing Rin close to him with a huff of laughter.

He blinked at Rin's sleepy, almost placid expression, wiping wetness away from his eyes and pressing a kiss to his temple. “You alright?”

“Gonna stain, isn't it?” He grumbled, nodding his head and burrowing further into Sousuke's arms, closing his eyes without waiting for an answer. He yawned, tucking the leg that was still decorated by one thigh-high between Sousuke's legs, lips quirking upward. “Thanks.”

Sousuke huffed a small laugh, stroking Rin's mussed hair between his fingers. “Anytime.”


End file.
